


Magicians

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sam and Frodo play in the snow.
Kudos: 20





	Magicians

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Sam’s absolutely favourite times are any time that Frodo’s visiting Bag End and the two of them can play. He knows he’s _technically_ overstepping his boundaries—when his old gaffer brings up him up the hill, it’s usually to work on the garden, and that’s what he should focus on, because some day, Sam wants to be Frodo’s gardener just like his old gaffer’s Bilbo’s. He knows Frodo would hire him right away—Frodo definitely likes him. Frodo smiles every time he sees Sam coming, and he even invites Sam to play in the snow just inside the gate.

Of course, Sam does. The two of them sit down, burying their cold knees in the fresh white powder, and they both pull on the mittens that Mr. Bilbo kindly brings out for them. Then they roll the snow up in little balls, and Frodo shows Sam how to make a perfect bunny. Sam really does his best. He forms a lump for the body, a smaller lump for the head, and tries to add two upright spikes for ears, but his just fall right off. Frodo laughs delightedly and keeps packing his ears along the rabbit’s back. Frodo even adds a little tail and two rocks for eyes. Sam can’t help exclaiming, “ _Wow_ , that looks just like a real one!”

“Thank you,” Frodo chimes, looking just as pleased with himself as he should be.

Gandalf huffs over the fence, “Not _quite_ a real one, but as close as one that isn’t real could be.”

Sam glances up, gaping at the intruder. He’s only seen Mr. Gandalf twice before, and of course he remembers both times even though he was rather small, because one doesn’t forget a _wizard_. Despite the heavy snowfall, Gandalf’s wearing the exact same grey robes and pointed hat that he was last time. His beard even glistens with fallen snowflakes. He smiles jovially at both of them, and Frodo gasps, “Gandalf!” Frodo, of course, is much braver than Sam is. He can’t help a bit of trepidation over seeing someone so _tall_ and _powerful_. All the other grown hobbits are quite sure wizards are dangerous business.

Gandalf lets himself through the gate and wanders over, drifting across the snow as though he has no weight at all. Then he extends his twisted wooden staff, and Sam tenses, holding his breath in terror as it bops Frodo’s bunny on the head.

The bunny wiggles its frosty nose. Sam nearly yelps. It paws at the ground, flicks its tail, and hops two steps before settling down again. Frodo laughs ecstatically and claps his hands, while Sam stares at the rabbit, wondering if Gandalf’s made it _real_.

It doesn’t move again. But Sam keeps staring at it, awestruck, while Gandalf asks Frodo, “Is your uncle home, by any chance, young master Baggins?”

“He is,” Frodo answers. “And when you’re done with him, will you come and make snow creatures with us?”

“Why, Frodo, I would be _delighted_.”

Before Sam can stop himself, he’s blurted out, “Can you make a snow pig real?”

Gandalf smiles so wide that his eyes wrinkle with the effort. He winks. Then he turns and hobbles off into the house.

Frodo sighs, “I hope he comes and plays with us.”

Sam probably shouldn’t. But remembering the rabbit hopping and seeing Frodo’s happiness melts through all his fear, wonderment quickly taking over. He agrees, “Me too.”

Frodo grins and shows him how to make the cutest piglet that Sam’s ever seen.


End file.
